The Monkey Dance
"The Monkey Dance" is a Wiggles song from the album: Yummy Yummy. The song encourages kids to dance like three animals: a monkey, elephant, and tiger. Listen Song Lyrics Song Credits Trivia * This song was adapted from a Cockroaches song called Do The Monkey. * In Santa's Rockin'! Live in Concert, Greg is shown playing Murray's red guitar. * Do The Monkey was the second animal-based song to be performed. * This is one of the few songs where Greg plays the guitar, but in all of the music videos, he is just seen dancing. * On the Sing Along Songbook, Wiggly Jukebox, Play-Along Xylophone and Wiggling Idol! books, John Field's name was removed from the song credits. * The Sam Moran version of the song is played on the game Dance to the Wiggly Radio, in addition to performing it live in The Wiggles Australia Day Concert Special. * This is one of Greg's favorite songs. * In the 1994 and 1998 versions, Jeff does monkey and tiger sounds and Greg does an elephant sound. In the 2013 version, Emma does monkey and elephant sounds and Lachy does a tiger sound. * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the keyboards in the 1998 version. * On Xuxa's album and video "Xuxa Só Para Baixinhos", the Brazilian version is called Dança Do Macaco. * On 4 Song CD, the song is titled as "Monkey Dance". * For the Spanish version, the song is titled as "El baile da chango". * The English version plays in A while the Brazilian version plays in F Sharp. * Though originally one of the most popular songs at concerts and in videos from 1994-2013, it has since fell out of the rotation of greatest hits in favor of songs from the new generation's catalogue. Appearances Gallery See here Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy (album) songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1994 video) songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1998 video) songs Category:Yummy Yummy (US album) songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the U.S.A. songs Category:Karaoke Songs 2 Songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Celebration! songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Furry Tales songs Category:2013 songs Category:2013 Category:1994 Category:1998 Category:1994 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:1998 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggle Owl Medley Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! Songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2014 songs Category:2014 Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:John Field Songs Category:15 Years of Wiggly Fun! Songs Category:Hits And Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:It's Wiggle Time! Songs Category:Wiggly Play Time Songs Category:Wiggly TV Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Apples and Bananas songs Category:The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (TV Special) Songs Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Deleted songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:A Wiggly Postcard from Asia Songs Category:The Wiggles (1999 Promo cassette) Songs Category:Silly Songs Category:Meet The Wiggles (Rental Video) Songs Category:Bonus Feature songs Category:Dance to the Wiggly Radio Songs Category:Wiggles Videos Preview Songs Category:The Wiggly Mix Songs Category:2019 Category:2019 songs Category:The Wiggles in Concert songs Category:Santa's Rockin'! (concert) songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! (concert) songs Category:Top of the Tots Tour Songs Category:Sailing Around the World Live! songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! (2005 tour) songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow Show songs Category:The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour songs Category:The Latin American Wiggles Category:Re-make songs Category:Spanish songs Category:Songs that are Sung in a Different Key Category:Xuxa Songs Category:Wiggly Showtime! songs Category:The Mariachi Wiggles Songs Category:2020 Category:2020 songs